The accident cheerleader
by funnyfluttershy
Summary: Scootaloo and Sweetie belle go to the same school, but there best friend Apple bloom doesn't. Since she's not there their going to have to cheerlead with just the two of them. But Diamond Tiara and Silverspoon are there. Will they ever last with them TWO? Lets just say they get into a lot of fights. This may not turn out so good after all. But will they ever become friends or not..


There were two best friends. And it's a new grade for them. They're going to 7th grade. So they were at Target shopping for new clothes. They picked out some cute jeans. "Oooh these are cute jeans!" said the orange pony.

"I know, right!" said the white one. "Scootaloo, check this out! It's really cute". So Scootaloo came to the white pony. "Who are you talking about Sweetie belle?" "Yeah Belle, who ya talking about?" Asked Apple bloom. Then Sweetie belle pointed out to who she was talking about.

Just then when Sweetie belle got a chance to finish, someone came to her and said, "H-h-hi Sweetie belle." said the random pony that came up to her. "Hi Button mash" said Sweetie belle. "You can call me Button if you want." said Button. "O-o-okay..." Sweetie belle said. "Apple bloom!" came a yell. "Apple bloom!" it said again. "Well I got to be on my way. My sister's calling me." said Apple bloom. Then Apple bloom ran off to her sister.

"Sweetie belle!" said another yell. "Sweetie belle!" It said again. "Well I better get going too." Then Sweetie belle ran then stopped to wave at them, then she ran to her sister. Then Scootaloo heard a call, "Scootaloo! It's time to go home and get ready for school!" "Okay I'm coming Rainbow Dash!" Scootaloo said "Bye Button," Then Scootaloo ran to Rainbow Dash.

[**Lets go to Apple jack and Apple bloom]**

"This aint fair sis Ah should be able to go to the same School with my friends." said Apple bloom. "Well Ah'm sorry sis, but you can't go with them." said Apple jack. "Why not?" asked Apple bloom. "Because sis...Granny smith said." said Apple jack. "But-but-" "No but's lil sis. You heard what ah said okay? So deal with It." Then Apple bloom looked at her hoofs and gasped. "AHHHH!" she screamed. Apple jack looked at her in a panic way. "Whats wrong lil sis?" Apple jack asked.

Then Apple bloom show'd her, her hoofs but they werent just hoofs they were hands! "AAAHHH! You have hands and...and your wearing clothes!" Apple jack screamed. Then Apple bloom heard her friends say what she said.

After the next day It was time to go to School. But the girls had to move from there old houses. Because they had to be close to there School they wanted to go to.

[**Lets get to Sweetie belle and Rarity]**

"Okay now that we know that where humans...lets just not panic and see how fun it is being a human okay?" said Rarity. "Yeah uhh sure." said Sweetie belle. Then Rarity got Sweetie belle dressed, got her backpack then dropped her off at School. Sweetie belle was waiting for Scootaloo to come to School. Finally Scootaloo came walking in the door. Sweetie belle ran to Scootaloo and hugged her.

"Come on Scoot's. We gotta find our locker." said Sweetie belle. "How? We don't know which locker is ours." said Scootaloo. "That's why they got names on the locker for now, then there gonna take It off when we already know where to go." Sweetie belle said to Sccotaloo."Well...okay!'' said Scootaloo. So they passed bunch of kids and looked for there locker. Then Scootaloo and Sweetie belle found there lockers right next to each others."Wha who! Our lockers are close to each other!" said Sweetie belle in a excited way.

"Yeah, yeah don't get all happy because your boyfriends coming over." said Scootaloo. "I don't got a boyfriend." said Sweetie belle. "Then how do you explain that." Scootaloo said pointing to the guy that Sweetie belle likes. "Oooh, oooh how do I look?" asked Sweetie belle. "Oh you look grea-terrible." said Scootaloo. "Okay yeah whatever just shh!" said Sweetie belle. "Why you to scared you talking to me?" asked Scootaloo "No bec-" before Sweetie belle got to finish something interrupted her.

"Hey Sweetie belle, you should really try out for the Cheerleaders." Button said.

"Really?"

"Yeah..you can totally make It."

"Okay where do I sign up?"

"Over there."

"Where?"

Button pointed out to where he was talking about. There was a clipboard that said, _Try out here for cheerleading. Just sign here._ Then a arrow pointed downwards that _said, Sign here if wanna try out._ Then Sweetie belle walked over there and picked up the pen that was clipped to it then wrote, **Sweetie belle. **She put the pen down and walked off to Scootaloo. Scootaloo was digging in her new locker for stuff to put in.

Then she took off her backpack then she took out books from her backpack.

Then she put it in her locker. Then she took out painting stuff from her backpack and on the front of the locker she painted the front purple with a scooter. And on the inside of the locker she made it orange. Then she put the paint up in her locker. She put some math, history, sience books in her locker. Then she closed it up. "Sweetie belle what does your locker look like?"

Then Sweetie belle show'd Scootaloo her locker. It had white on the front with yellow stars,glitter and sparkles. And in the inside it was light purple and it had glitter and sparkles in the inside. "Woah." said Scootaloo in a shock way. Just then the bell rang for class to begin. Then Scootaloo looked at what class there gonna be in. There class was,**605**. When they got in the class they got to pick which chair they wanted to sit in. Scootaloo and Sweetie belle got in the back.

Then the teacher tought them stuff. Scootaloo got out a piece of paper then pencil then started writing,** Hey I'm getting bored. Are you? **Then Scootaloo passed that paper to Sweetie belle. Sweetie belle got out a pencil and wrote, **Yeah I'm bored too. Wanna bail out?** Then Sweetie belle passed the paper back to Scootaloo. Then Scootaloo wrote, **Okay how we gonna bail out Bell? **Then Scootaloo passed it back to Sweetie belle. Then Sweetie belle wrote, **We pretend we got to go to the bathroom but we stay in there until class is over.** Then Sweetie belle passed it back. "Okay lets do it." Scootaloo whispered to Sweetie belle.

Then Sweetie belle raised her hand. Then the teacher named Ms. Lilly called on Sweetie belle, "Yes Sweetie belle?" "May we and Scootaloo go to the bathroom?" Sweetie belle asked. "Sure." said Ms. Lilly. Then Scootaloo and Sweetie belle got out of there chair and pushed it back in then walked out of the room. They went to the closes girls bathroom. They found a girls bathroom and went inside it. "Phew. Now we don't have to do boring ma-" Before Scootaloo got to finish the bell rang for class to be over.

"Well now we have to do second period." said Sweetie belle in a not excited way. "Oh wait that's right I have cheerleading so I don't have to do second period!" "Aww what! That's no fair Sweetie belle! I wanna do It too!" said Scootaloo. "Well you can because it said you have to have a partner do it with you." said Sweetie belle. "Cool!" said Scootaloo. "Let's do cheerleading then." "Okay." said Sweetie belle. So they went off to where they had to cheer.

They had to walk to the Football field. When they finally got there they saw a lot of people. Then when they looked at the Cheerleaders that are famous, Sweetie belle saw that it was, Diamond tiara and Silver Spoon. Sweetie belle tapped on Scoootaloo. "Yes Sweetie belle?" asked Scootaloo. "Look the judges are Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon!" said Sweetie belle. "What!" said Scootaloo shouting. "They can't be in cheerleading! They are mean!" "Yeah..your right Scootaloo but...we gotta get over it." said Sweetie belle.

"Shhhh! Quiet down Scoot. Your making poeple look at us!" said Sweetie belle. "Oh..okay." said Scootaloo in a calmer voice. So when they finally got to where they had to be Diamond Tiara said, "Look what we got here. We got Dork face and dumb head" said Diamond Tiara. "Leave us alone dumb face!" said Sweetie belle. "Yeah dumb face! Leave us alone we came here to cheer. Not to brag like a brat!" yelled Scootaloo. Then Silver Spoon looked mad. Then the coach Miss. Lizzie said, "Calm down! We should not be fighting in cheerleading!" Then Silver spoon looked at Scootaloo. "Yeah Scootaloo, calm down." Scootaloo looked like she was gonna run to Silver spoon. "WHAT DID YOU SAY SILVER GIRL?!" Scootaloo screamed to Silver spoon.

"Aww I don't want to hurt your feelings, so I'm not gonna say it again Orange head." Then Silver spoon smiled a mean smile. "OKAY, THATS IT!" Scootaloo yelled. "YAAAHHH!" Scootaloo screamed then started running towards Silver spoon. "AAAHHHH!" Silver spoon shouted. Then Scootaloo tackled Silver spoon, then started beating her up. Then all of a sudden Sweetie belle said, "Ready...get set...FIGHT!" Then Diamond Tiara ran to Sweetie belle then punched her. "OW!" yelled Sweetie belle. Then punched Diamond Tiara back in the face. Then Diamond Tiara started slapping her then Sweetie belle was slapping her back. "Cat fight!" yelled Megan, Sweetie belle's other friend.

Then Sweetie belle got so mad she said this, "I looked up on the computer and I read This is Sparta. And I'm going to do that to you Diamond!" Then Sweetie belle's leg went up. "This...is...SPARTA!" Then when Sweetie belle was about to kick her over something stopped her. She looked back then nothing stopped her...then she realized something...she fail over by her leg! _Don't give up Sweetie belle._ She thought in her mind. _Just...just keep going do it for your friend, Scoot's._ Then Sweetie belle got up then yelled, "I MUST NOT GIVE UP!" "Sure your going to give up." Diamond Tiara teased. "How am I going to give up?" Sweetie belle asked in a nice way "Because of this!" Then Diamond Tiara punched her. Then Sweetie belle fail over screaming in pain.

Then all of a sudden you hear Scootaloo screaming in pain too. "I will not give up.." Sweetie belle said quietly. Sweetie belle tried to get up. "Your not getting up now Sweetie belle." Diamond Tiara and Silver spoon teased. Then Silver spoon kicked Sweetie belle back down. "Stay down you lazy person." Then Sweetie belle started to cry. "Cry all you wa-" Before Silver spoon got to finish, the coach, Miss Lizzie ruined her sentence "Silver spoon and Diamond Tiara. Your are now done for cheerleading, for today!" "But Miss Lizzie." "Don't say another world zip it!" "Yes ma'm." said Diamond Tiara and Silver spoon. Then Silver spoon made a face at Scootaloo, then she walked out of the field.

Sweetie belle cheered in excitement. "We did it, we did it, we did it! We got them out of here." "That was a plan?" said Scootaloo. "Um I guess it was I'm sure." Sweetie belle answered back. "Okay then." They sat down next to Sweetie belle's friend Megan. There were a lot of other cheerleaders, but Scootaloo and Sweetie belle didn't know them yet." "Okay since the girls were fighting where not going to have time to cheer, so bye my girls. And practice at home though with the friends you know." When Sweetie belle, Scootaloo and Megan got to the hall, they walked to the Cafeteria. "I like your skirt." Scootaloo said to Megan. "Thanks." Megan was wearing a purple skirt, and a purple shirt that said "Girls Like To Rock" Then Sweetie belle stopped by her locker. "I need to get my lunch money." Sweetie belle said when she was doing the combination. Then her locker opened.

She looked in her lunch money bag that she got. Then she saw her lunch money then grabbed her money out of the bag. Sweetie belle slammed her locker shut then turned around. "What happened to Scoot's?" Sweetie belle asked. "She went to her locker for her lunch money too." Megan responded. "Okay then. Let's just go to the Cafeteria now." said Sweetie belle. "Okay I'm sure Scootaloo will know where in here." said Megan. Then they went inside the Cafeteria. Sweetie belle and Megan grabbed there lunch tray's. Then Sweetie belle got a Orange, Pineapples, small cup of Pudding. Then she went to her table with the cheerleaders. The only thing Megan got was a grilled cheese.

Then Megan sat next to Sweetie belle. Then Scootaloo come over with her Lunch. "Sorry guys I'm late, I just had to ask Principal Celestia something." "And what did you need to ask?" Sweetie belle said. "Well I asked if there was a Prom coming up so you can dance with button mash!" Scootaloo said back to Sweetie belle. "Your kidding me right?!" said Sweetie belle back. "Nope." Scootaloo responded. "Well is there a Prom?" asked Sweetie belle. "Well no. But where having a Party. I asked Principal Celestia if Pinkie pie can throw the Party." said Scootaloo. Then Sweetie belle took a bite of her pudding. "When does it start?" Sweetie belle said while eating. "Umm she said tomorrow but I'm not sure how I'm going to make it, I got to go on Vaction tomorrow." said Scootaloo.

"Aw I'm sure your not leaving early though right?" Sweetie belle said. "Well I can ask Rainbow dash if I can stay until the Party starts and ends, but I need to know what time it starts." Scootaloo said. "Well. Principal Celestia gave me a paper. And it said Party tonight. I didn't know what it was for, but I'm sure it's about the Party." Sweetie belle said. "Okay where is it?" asked Scootaloo. "It's at home but after school I can go get it then we can meet up at our clubhouse." Sweetie belle answered back. "Okay, I guess that means Apple bloom can come because we haven't talked to her yet." Scootaloo said. "Okay, but she might not understand what we are talking about though." said Sweetie belle.

"Hmm when do you think school ends?" asked Scootaloo. "Well we still got some stuff to do. We didn't go to the computer lab nor go to the Library." said Sweetie belle. "Or we can skip class." said Scootaloo. "But then Apple bloom will miss out." said Sweetie belle. "Okay fine I just wanted to get out of doing, reading." said Scootaloo. "Well reading is fun." Then Scootaloo took a bite out of her sandwich then drunk her Smoothie. Then Sweetie belle ate her Pineapples. Then the bell rang for the Cafeteria could close. Then Scootaloo and Sweetie belle threw away there trash and food then went to the Library. Then Scootaloo was looking for a book to read and Sweetie belle was looking for a book to study."

Then Scootaloo found a book called, Daring doo and her Adventures. She grabbed the book then ran to a table. Sweetie belle then found a Math book. She grabbed it then walked to the table that Scootaloo was at. Then when Sweetie belle got to the table she saw Scootaloo's book. "Nice book." Sweetie belle whispered to Scootaloo. "Thanks, I found it myself." Scootaloo whispered back. Then Scootaloo continued reading her Daring doo book. Then Sweetie belle sat down, opened up her book then started learning. "So 2+2=4" Sweetie belle said to herself. "That seemed easy." she said again to herself. Then all of a sudden they heard a loud sound come from the speakers it said, "The Library is now closing repeat the Library is now closing." Then the speaker went off. Scootaloo and Sweetie belle closed there books then walked off to the computer lab.

Sweetie belle went to Study Island and Scootaloo went to Cool Math Games just to play and not learn. There was a teacher there walking around to see if they were learning. When the Teacher got over to Scootaloo and saw her just playing she said, "Young Scootaloo, why aren't you learning? Your not suppose to be playing just learning young lady." the Teacher said. "But Teacher, cool math games is learning see they got puzzles and smoothies" Scootaloo said. "NO, NO, NO YOUNG LADY YOUR SUPPOSE TO LEARN!" the Teacher shouted at Scootaloo. "But Teacher." said Scootaloo "DON'T BUT MEM GET OUT OF MY COMPUTER LAB RIGHT NOW!" she shouted at Scootaloo again. Then Scootaloo exit the Game she was playing, then got out her seat then opened the door then left. Sweetie belle saw everything and she felt bad for Scootaloo. Then Sweetie belle got out her seat then started walking towards the door. She opened it then left.

Sweetie belle saw Scootaloo at the Bus stop. Then Sweetie belle ran to her. "Scootaloo you alright?" Sweetie belle asked her as she sat down at the bench next to Scootaloo. "Yeah I'm fine." Scootaloo responded. "Okay. Now since school is over we can meet at the club house." said Sweetie belle. "Well where still waiting on the Bus. Soon other kids will be here. We need the Bus to come fast." Then the Bus pulled up. "Ah here it is." said Scootaloo. Then Sweetie belle saw other kids coming toward the Bus slowly. Sweetie belle grabbed Scootaloo's hand then pulled her in the bus. They ran all the way to the back. "Where you guys heading to?" said the Bus driver, Mr. John. "Well where going to Sweet Apple Acres." Sweetie belle said. "You heading to your friend's house?" asked Mr. John. "Yes." said Scootaloo. "Okay then, lets get going." Mr. John said. Then the Bus door's closed then the Bus took off.

Sweetie belle looked out the left Window then seen all the other kids shouting at the Bus for leaving them. Sweetie belle giggled softly. Scootaloo looked at Sweetie belle then said, "Why are you laughing?" "I'm not laughing I'm giggling. And I'm giggling because we left the kids back there." said Sweetie belle. Scootaloo laughed then finally said, "Yup we sure did leave them." she laughed some more. Then the Bus stopped. "Here we are." said Mr. John. Sweetie belle and Scootaloo got out of there seats then ran out of the Bus. "Bye, bye." said Mr. John. "Bye." said Sweetie belle and Scootaloo. Then the Bus turned around then headed back for there school.

Then Sweetie belle saw Apple jack trying to get the Apples down from the tree. "Big mac, Ah can't get these Apples down now that where Human. So can ya help me Big mac?" asked Apple jack "Eeyup." Then Big mac walked over to Apple jack then shook the tree, then the Apples fail in the baskets that were under the tree. Then Sweetie belle finally said "Hey Apple jack." Then Apple jack turned around. "Howdy girls." "Hi." said Scootaloo. "Do you know where Apple bloom is?" asked Sweetie belle. Apple jack wiped off sweet on her. "Yup she's in the Barn." "Okay thank you." said Sweetie belle. "No problem." Sweetie belle and Scootaloo walked in the Barn. "Apple bloom? You in here?" Then Apple bloom came running down the Barn stairs. "Hi guys!" she yelled after she fully got down from the stairs. "What ya'll doin' here?" "Well we came to talk to you since we haven't seen you in a really long, long time." said Sweetie belle.

"I like your boots." said Scootaloo. Apple bloom was wearing Brown boots, Yellow shirt, Suspenders on the Yellow shirt, a Pink Bow. "So..is Babs here?" Sweetie belle wondered. "Umm yeah, Ah was just playing with her upstairs." "Cool, let's go play with her." Scootaloo said. Then they walked up the stairs. When they fully got upstairs they saw Babs then they went to go take a seat. "Hey, Babs." said Sweetie belle. "How'dy." Babs seed responded. Then all of a sudden Sweetie belle looked at Scootaloo. "Wasn't your locker next to mine, Scootaloo?" Sweetie belle asked. "Yeah, Principal Celestia moved my locker." said Scootaloo. "Oh, okay." Sweetie belle finally said back. "So, what did ya'll want to talk to me about?" Apple bloom asked to Scootaloo and Sweetie belle. "Well there's going to be a party at me and Scootaloo's school. I'm sure we can bring you there, only like a buddy or friend." said Sweetie belle.

"Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy! I would love to come to your Party!" said Apple bloom. "Yup, that's why where going to ask Principal Celestia to let Pinkie pie, set up the Party stuff." said Scootaloo. "Well, Pinkie pie's coming over to visit. Ah'm sure we can ask her when she get's here, right?" Apple bloom said and asked. "Well. Wait what?! Pinkie pie's coming over?!" asked Babs seed in shock. "Of course she coming over." Apple bloom answered her." "Well ya'll wanna play on my new Computer?" asked Apple bloom. "Sure." said Sweetie belle, Scootaloo and Babs seed. "Okay hold on, Ah gotta ask if Ah can play it." said Apple bloom. "Don't you mean we?" asked Babs seed. "Uhh, yeah whatever Ah said." Apple bloom said as she tried to play cool. Then she ran downstairs.

Babs seed looked at Sweetie belle and Scootaloo. She did a evil smile. "Your gonna have a good time getting beat up." she said. Sweetie belle and Scootaloo didn't here because they were to busy talking to each other. Then Babs seed got mad then put her fist to Sweetie belle. "Since your the little one, Ah'm going to punch you instead." Sweetie belle turned to look at Babs. "Don't make me sing that song about you Missy Babs!" Sweetie belle shouted to her. "Oh yeah, WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO ABOUT IT HUH?!" Babs seed shouted back. "Okay, I warned you, you leave me no choice. Ahem." Sweetie belle went. Then she started singing, "Babs seed, Babs seed what YOU gonna do where not gonna let you punk us up!" "Sweetie belle, that's not how the song went." said Scootaloo out of nowhere.

"Yeah, yeah to bad its a different song that I made up." Sweetie belle said to Scootaloo. Then Apple bloom came up with her Computer. "Ah got it guys!" Apple bloom said in excitement. "Well me and Scootaloo better get going. We'll come back tomorrow." said Sweetie belle. "But Ah thought the party started tomorrow. You guys are ditching me and going to the Party without me." Apple bloom said madly. Then Sweetie belle sighed then said, "Look, me and Scootaloo are sleeping over. You could ask your sister to sleep over too." said Sweetie belle. "Okay then, Ah'll go ask." Then Apple bloom went downstairs to Apple jack.

**[ To Apple bloom and Apple jack]**

"Apple jack, can Ah sleep over at Sweetie belle's house?" Apple bloom asked. "Sure thing, Sugar cube." Apple jack said. "Thank you, Apple jack!" Then Apple bloom went to hug Apple jack. Then Apple bloom went back to the barn, went upstairs then said to her friends, "Apple jack said Ah can stay over." Apple bloom said. "Okay, let's go then." Sweetie belle said. "Bye Babs!" Apple bloom said. "Cousin, you can't just leave me here." said Babs "Sure Ah can. Now bye!" Apple bloom said. Then they went downstairs then waited at the Bus stop.

Then the Bus came then it opened the door and let the kids in. Sweetie belle, Scootaloo and Apple bloom went all the way to the back seats with the windows. "Ah wonder how long this will take to get back to Fairfield." said Apple bloom randomly. "Yeah...I'm still sad we had to move except for you Apple bloom." Sweetie belle said. "Yeah. I miss my old house." said Scootaloo. Then the Bus kept driving. Then the Bus driver said "Here we are, Fairfield." Then the Bus stopped at Sweetie belle's house. Then the 3 got out of there seat then ran off the Bus. Scootaloo and Apple bloom had there Suitcase. Then Sweetie belle took our the house Key then opened the door.

As soon as the 3 got in...the house was a...MESS! "Oh my. What happened here?" Scootaloo asked. "I don't know." "Sweetie belle and her friends are here." said a random voice from upstairs. "Man this place is big." Scootaloo said randomly. "Yup it sure is." Sweetie belle said back. Then Sweetie belle said, "Follow me upstairs or to my sisters room." Then Scootaloo and Apple bloom followed her upstairs. Then Sweetie belle said, "You guys go to my room. I'm going to talk to my Rarity." "Okay." Apple bloom and Scootaloo said. Then Apple bloom and Scootaloo went into Sweetie belle's room then Sweetie belle went to Rarity's.

Sweetie belle opened the door to Rarity's then walked in. "Rarity what are you doing?" as Sweetie belle walked in she saw the mane 5 including Rarity is mane 6. "Hi Sweetie belle." said Pinkie pie. "Apple jack. How did you beat me and my friends here?" Sweetie belle wondered. "Ah just beat you guys. Got Ah problem with that?" Apple jack said in a mean way. "Apple jack, don't talk to Sweetie belle like that. If you talk to her like that again I'm going to have to kick you out. Just for today though." "Alright, alright Ah'm sorry." Apple jack said. Then Sweetie belle left anyways when she walked in her room it was dark. She saw Scootaloo and Apple bloom in there PJ's.

"Why didn't one of you turn the light's on?" asked Sweetie belle. Then Sweetie belle turned the light's on herself. "Well because, we were waiting for you to come back in here, so we can tell Spooky Stories! Who doesn't wanna tell Spooky Stories?" Scootaloo said. Then Rarity came in the room randomly. "Its time for bed. Sweetie belle turn off the light's. Apple bloom and Scootaloo do you want some stuff animals to sleep with?" Rarity asked and told. "Yes please." Scootaloo and Apple bloom both said. Then Rarity walked out of the room. "She forgot to turn the light off." said Sweetie belle. "Well when Rarity comes back, tell her I'm using the Bathroom please." said Sweetie belle. "Okay." said Apple bloom. Then Sweetie belle shut the light's off then walked downstairs then to the Bathroom.

**[To Apple bloom, Scootaloo and Rarity]**

Rarity came back in the room with a whale and a kitty. She handed the Kitty to Apple bloom and the Whale to Scootaloo. "Thank you." said Scootaloo and Apple bloom. "You welcome." said Rarity in a nice way. Then she walked out of the room. "Looks like she wasn't worried about Sweetie belle." Apple bloom whispered to Scootaloo. "You got that right." Scootaloo answered her back. Apple bloom nodded then said "Mmmhmm." Scootaloo laughed at what she did. Then Sweetie belle came back in the room. "Sorry I'm late, just got thirsty." said Sweetie belle. Then she climbed into her Bed. "Goodnight." said Apple bloom. "Night." said Sweetie belle. Then they heard no sound from Scootaloo. "Is Scootaloo dead over there?" asked Sweetie belle. "No. She just passed out first." Then Apple bloom and Sweetie belle giggled. Then they went to sleep.

The next day at school, they went to the Library first.

"Oh wow. Look at this amazing Book. SCOOTALOO GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!" yelled Sweetie belle in anger. Scootaloo came running to her fast. So fast she was like Rainbow Dash when Rainbow is flying. "Wha...wha...what I...I...I...is I..it Swee..tie...b-b-belle." Scootaloo said as she was taking deep breaths so she can stop being so tired after all that running. Sweetie belle showed the Book to Scootaloo. "Who c-c-could do such a horrible thing?" Scootaloo asked madly. "I don't know. Let's see who made the Book." answered Sweetie belle. "Okay." Scootaloo said back.

Then Sweetie belle flipped the Book around then read the Name. Then it said it was by: Silver Spoon and Diamond tiara.

"How could this be?" said Sweetie belle. "Well. We truly don't really get along. And we fought each other at Cheerleading practice." said Scootaloo. "True, true." Sweetie belle answered back. But that doesn't mean anything. Does it Scoot's?" Sweetie belle asked Scootaloo." "Maybe yes. Maybe not. I have really, no clue." "Okay then. Well she should get this Book." said Sweetie belle. "What did the Title say?" asked Scootaloo before they walked away with the Book. "Well it says: _To dumb old idiots Named Scootaloo and Seetie belle. An-" _Before Sweetie belle got to finish, Scootaloo interrupted her and said: "Okay, okay. I heard enough."

Then Sweetie belle asked, "Did you find a Book yet?" All Scootaloo did was nod. "Okay then. Let's get to Class." said Sweetie belle. "But the Library bell didn't ring yet." said Scootaloo. "Oh yeah, I forgot. You got to wait for that just so we can start the real school day." said Sweetie belle in a sad way. Then Sweetie belle sighed. "Don't worry. The bell should ring right about-" Scootaloo didn't get to finish her Sentence. But they heard the bell.

"Well that was the bell. We better get going." Scootaloo said while groaning. "Yes!" Sweetie belle yelled to herself. Scootaloo slapped Sweetie belle in the back of the head. "Ow! What did I do?!" Sweetie belle said madly. "Your not suppose to like school!" Scootaloo said back. "Well... I like school." Sweetie belle said quietly. "Whatever." said Scootaloo. Then they walked to there Math class. "Okay." said the Teacher. "Where going to learn stuff." "UGH." The class groaned. Then one of them raised there hand. It was Silverspoon! "Yes?" The teacher called on her. "What kind of stuff?" "Be quiet!" Scootaloo yelled to her. "Why should I?" asked Silverspoon. "Because she will answer!" said Sweetie belle. "Who cares?" said Silverspoon back. "You may continue."

When it was time to practice the Cheerleading, it turned out good this time.

"Okay. Right foot up!" yelled the coach. "Left foot up! Okay lets do that handstand. NOW!" Everyone started stacking on top of each other. When they were finish, Sweetie belle climbed all the way to the top. She felt like she was the Queen. "Whoa! Sweetie belle your to heavy!" Scootaloo yelled. Scootaloo's arms started shaking. Then CRASH they went down! Sweetie belle landed on her face. "Ow!" She yelled. "We need more practice." said the coach. "Okay. You guys need to step up because our game is TOMORROW!" the coach yelled. "Yeah Loserloo. You couldn't hold up Sweetie belle. Silverspoon teased. Scootaloo looked at that girl for a very long time.

"Whatever you." Silverspoon said while giving her a glare. Scootaloo was about to look back at the coach but heard what Silverspoon said. "What are you looking at? My cute pretty-ness?" Silverspoon. Silverspoon started blinking and making her eyelashes look cute. "Oh...its ON!" yelled Scootaloo. "You wouldn't hit somebody with Glasses would you?" Silverspoon got up and walked to Scootaloo and looked at her straight and tall. Scootaloo got up and looked at her. "Oh yes I would." said Scootaloo.

"Oh you liar. I know you wouldn't hit me." Silverspoon said while messing with her hair. Sweetie belle turned to them, so did Diamond Tiara. "Get her Silverspoon." Diamond Tiara said smartly. "No don't!" Sweetie belle was about to quickly get up and stop the fight. Scootaloo didn't pay attention so she made her hand into a fist. Sweetie started running to them. Diamond Tiara SWOOPED her down! Then CRASH she went down. Scootaloo held up her arm so Silverspoon can see that she was getting ready to punch. The coach looked. "You BETTER not!" she said.

Scootaloo punched her quickly. Then fast as Lightning Silverspoon came falling down. "No!" Yelled Sweetie belle trying to get up.

**What happens next? Well you figure it out on the...next Chapter!**


End file.
